


【光公光】接吻时请闭眼

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 全年龄，光公光无差2. 未交往前提3. 水晶公主动A上去的故事
Kudos: 5





	【光公光】接吻时请闭眼

1\. 全年龄，光公光无差  
2\. 未交往前提  
3\. 水晶公主动A上去的故事  
  
《接吻时请闭眼》  
  
凛冬将至，阴郁厚云堆积在诺弗兰特上空，降雨前的清新空气在山间都城中弥漫。风中卷来些许水汽，剔透的结晶体落在玻璃穹顶上，融化后结成薄冰，远眺去水晶都整座城市都笼罩在了晶莹辉光中，熠熠生辉。初雪毫无征兆的到来超出了所有人的意料，人们纷纷走出家门，在开阔的广场、庭院处相约赏雪，竟是让寒天中透出丝丝柔软暖意。  
暗之战士也在人群之中，恰逢原初世界的星芒节，英雄身着轻便棉衣，绯红的呢绒面料让灰蒙蒙的雪雾也不如实际那样寒冷了。他从行囊中取出姜饼人与麦芽糖分发给孩子们，并向他们讲述位于遥远异世界的冬季节日。对于庆典活动极度匮乏的诺弗兰特而言，英雄的描述过于天马行空，先别说星芒老人，就连张灯结彩的星芒树对他们的想象力而言都过于超前，毕竟降生在灾厄大地，就连梦里也想不到松伯上会缀满晶莹彩灯与礼物盒，而不是枯黄干冷的针刺。  
为了增强印象，英雄特地从原初世界带来了桌摆大小的星芒树，小是小了点，还好装饰一应俱全，树顶上一颗明星在昏黑阴霾下荧光闪烁，照亮了孩子们的眼底。人们环绕在尘族男人身边，热烈议论着英雄口中的星芒节，甚至计划在来年初雪时也庆祝这个不属于诺弗兰特的节日，就连最忙碌的中庸工艺馆都加入讨论，捧着星芒树左右端详商量着如何将其巨大化并摆放在广场中央。  
欢笑声中有人拉住了英雄的衣角，一位豆蔻年华的少女煽动着蝶翅般的眼睫，踮起脚尖凑在英雄耳畔喃喃道：“请问，除了歌舞晚宴外，星芒节是否有什么适合恋人间共享的习俗？”  
英雄沉思片刻，像是突发奇想一般转过头去看某个藏在人群后面的红色倩影，幽幽地微笑起来。“有，当然有。”他不动声色地打开行囊，从中取出一束因为脱离枝干而略显枯槁的浓绿色叶片，茎叶下的红果子倒是仍旧水灵饱满。英雄将叶片高高举过头顶，树果折射出的暖色光晕与身后人的瞳眸如出一辙。  
“这种植物名为槲寄生，我记得当你和另一个人同时站在槲寄生下时，无论两者关系如何，都必须接吻。”英雄顿了顿，将话锋扔给了沉默多时的水晶公，“我说的对吗？”  
水晶公怔住了，他被莱楠从工作桌边拖出来赏雪，本来只想安安静静享受片刻的休憩，现在又毫无征兆地接下这块烫手的山芋，望着人民殷切的注视和英雄玩味般的视线，他尴尬地眨眨眼，一时间不知应该如何应对。“槲寄生……”水晶公低声叹气，“确实，槲寄生在我们的故乡象征着浪漫、活力和生育力。这样的象征意义让人们相信它具有展开一段浪漫情事的神奇魔力，也不知怎么就演变成在槲寄生下接吻会幸福终生的传闻。”  
“文化的演变真是神奇啊。”英雄点头应和，“不过总有毛头小子随身带着槲寄生，接近姑娘就举起来索吻，久而久之这个传统也就逐渐遭人嫌弃，现在已经和耍流氓无异了。”  
少女呼出口气，看上去似乎放下了心：“也是哦，毕竟谁都不想和不喜欢的人亲吻啊。”  
“是啊，你说的没错。”英雄点点头，他脸上洋溢着狡黠的轻笑，脚步轻缓，径直走到水晶公面前，将那片槲寄生置于他额前，红果夹在两人中间，映照着灰白雪光。稍稍欠身，英雄的视线与红发猫秘族贤人持平，眸子看似波澜不惊，深处却波澜暗涌，仿佛要将水晶公吸入无尽的湛蓝之中。  
英雄笑得愈发动情，水晶公抬眼望着他湿润的唇瓣陷入无措。几乎要被淡忘的记忆重新渲染上鲜活的色彩，恍惚间他看到自己回到了狭缝隔岸的世界，发梢仍是干净的红。英雄的声音在耳畔娓娓响起，似是提问，似是自答：“谁都不想和不喜欢的人亲吻，对吧，古·拉哈·提亚。”  
周边的城民发出啧啧的感叹声，有人甚至吹起了口哨起哄，大家都在等待着英雄与城主深情拥吻，毕竟他们彼此喜爱早已人尽皆知，现在又有槲寄生的祝福，亲个嘴也是情理之中。只有当事两人才知道，他们两人的关系并非如坊间传闻那样亲密无间，虽然比普通朋友要亲密些许，又尚未到达无话不说的挚友程度，只是彼此挂念的同伴。害怕给英雄添麻烦的水晶公四下解释，试图澄清英雄并不会对他这种老人产生兴趣。  
而英雄非但不随声附和，甚至还会做出引人遐想的举动，比如总是带着各种珍奇异宝关顾观星室，一呆就是整日；再比如把深虑室的书桌当成工作台，零零散散摆着各类生成道具；再比如像现在这样把槲寄生高举在两人之间，欠身低眉，索吻一般主动献出双唇。  
水晶公原地踟蹰片刻，面对众人的希冀与英雄不明其意的邀请，他落荒而逃。  
  
“你愿意和不喜欢的人亲吻吗？”  
米·凯特广场熙攘的人群蓦地停下脚步，世界仿佛陷入静止，所有的视线都聚集在这位小个子的红发猫魅族青年身旁。不擅长在人前抛头露面的年轻人紧张到手足无措，他踉跄后退，险些把捧在手中的补给物资掉在雪地上。幸而有人从后面撑住了他的腰脊，就算不用侧脸，古·拉哈也能感受到身后的热量，就算在隆冬时节，英雄身上的温暖依旧和阳光的温度汇聚在一起，好像拉诺西亚海域永远滚烫的海水。  
年轻的英雄同样一脸无措，蓝眸四处闪躲，不知是因为森都的寒冷还是受人关注的羞涩，他的鼻尖泛起微微红意，远看上去像极了结霜的树莓。两人面面相觑，共同面对商业街众人起哄似的掌声，店铺的老板神情平和，面前码放着他梦寐以求的古籍，陈旧牛皮纸特有的腐朽墨香传来，古·拉哈忍不住吸了吸鼻子，尾巴也不安分地左右摇摆起来。  
古·拉哈·提亚真的很想要这本书。在萨雷安求学期间，他曾有幸在资料室阅览过部分内容，典籍记载着数星历前的英雄史诗，故事跌宕起伏、波澜壮阔，只是文字的粗略描述就足以让年轻学者醉于瞎想，似乎自己并非坐在萨雷安图书馆硌屁股的木椅上，而是如故事中的英雄那般与悠久之风为伴，云游四海。  
原版书早已损毁，文案仅由吟游诗人们口口相传，运气好的话偶尔能在旧货市场窥到几本手抄版，大多时候都是可遇不可求。现在日思夜想的书籍就安静地放在货架上，像一只安静的小动物，古·拉哈委屈地呲牙咧嘴，眼巴巴回望向陪伴出行的英雄，无言地请求。  
英雄面露难色，双颊已经红得堪比熟透的拉诺西亚番茄。“可是……”他犹犹豫豫地开口，连话语都跟着结巴起来，“这、这个要求着实有点……”  
书铺的老板只觉得眼前这对格外拘谨的年轻人异常可爱，非但没有绕过他们的意思，反而步步紧逼，把古·拉哈想要的书又向前推了几星寸。“错过这村可就没这店了，这本诗集可是孤品，前几天有位吟游诗人要告老还乡，我百般央求他才肯把这书卖给我，趁着星芒节，小哥还不赶紧把它带回去？”  
“钱倒不是什么问题……”古·拉哈咬紧下唇，手不由得攥紧钱袋。常年生活在闭塞萨雷安让他的物欲很低，平常没少存钱，哪怕这本书的价值被炒到天上他也有自信买得起。会让他犹豫至今的原因并非是价钱，而是店老板提出的其他要求。  
秉着不能放弃任何宣传机会的原则，书铺老板把手拍得啪啪响，引来更多路人停驻围观：“槲寄生正巧在两位客人中间垂下叶片，这是多么浪漫的巧合啊！而且你们两位走在一起说说笑笑看上去格外亲密，就算不是情侣关系，说不定也会因此产生什么姻缘。只要按习俗在下头接吻，这本书五枚金币就卖给你们做星芒节礼物！”  
古·拉哈的视线在书封与英雄身上游移，他心动的要命，但是要他亲吻憧憬的英雄，还是当众献吻，这对年纪尚轻的贤人而言实在有些难以启齿。他使劲摇头，试图将那本古书抛去脑后，反正诺亚需要的物资已经筹齐，他只要和英雄转身离开，便可将一切当做从未发生。  
“等等。”英雄拽住他的小臂，虽然面庞仍染着羞涩，他的瞳眸却如初见那样坚定不移。他朝古·拉哈摇头，望向店长，坦然解释：“我们只是同伴关系，接吻还是太暧昧了，如果可以饶过我们不论多少钱都能掏，麻烦您考虑下。”  
围观的路人自是不知眼前这位其貌不扬的蓝眸人族就是讨伐过无数蛮神的光之战士，节日的氛围让人们异常兴奋，看到他们不断推卸愣是略有不满，甚至有人喝起了倒彩。  
“现在的年轻人不是都很开放吗，亲个嘴怎么了，又不会少块肉！”  
“就是就是，又没有让你们舌吻，嘴巴撞一下就完事了！”  
“莫非是本就互相喜欢但是互相没有戳破？哎呀，真纯情，难怪羞成这个样子！”  
“别说还真是，越在喜欢的人面前在这些事上反倒越放不开手脚。哎那边的红发猫魅，要么我跟店长商量下，你来和大叔我亲个嘴？哈哈哈哈开玩笑的，真可爱，尾巴毛都炸开啦！”  
人群爆发出阵阵轰笑，惹得两位年轻人更是羞愧难当。尤其是光之战士，往常坦率开朗甚至有些粗线条的青年此刻连眼睫都在微微打着颤，视线只要飘到古·拉哈身上就会快速挪开，不愿过多停留。人们的议论从无伤大雅的调侃变为了肆意戏谑，如果碰巧遇到英雄的熟人，看到大英雄陷入此等境地，岂不是要给光之战士的名号蒙羞？古·拉哈咬紧牙，眉心紧蹙，异色双瞳逐渐平稳，他早已不再害羞，一脑门子想着带英雄远离这场无意义的闹剧。  
他暗中拽住英雄的袖口，当蓝色瞳眸重新落在自己身上后踮起脚尖，勇敢迎上了他的双唇。  
气息相融的瞬间，英雄猛地回神，他仗着体格优势摁住古·拉哈的肩膀，硬生生打断了他酝酿多时的亲吻。  
“不行！”英雄连连后退，“你冷静点，我再和店长商量下肯定就能……”  
古·拉哈连连摆头，摆出野兽扑捕猎物的姿势朝英雄袭来：“再耽搁下去我们谁也跑不掉，你就当，嗯，被人撞了一下！”  
论灵敏程度，英雄肯定是比不过训练有素的弓箭手的，几回合后就被古·拉哈抱住了胳膊，只好用蛮力推拒：“等，你别闹啊！”  
“我没有闹！”古·拉哈同样严肃，他面部紧绷，连微笑唇都罕见地绷紧，“我们是同伴吧，你放心，男性同伴间亲一下并不会被人误会，反而纠缠下去才更容易耐人寻味。”  
英雄轻轻摇头：“我并不是害怕别人误会。”  
“那是什么？”  
“那我问你，你愿意和不喜欢的人亲吻吗？”  
古·拉哈愣住了。  
答案自然是不愿意，他又不是风流成性的花花公子，从小又醉心学习，尚未品尝过爱情的蜜果。但现在的问题和喜欢与否没有关系，都有人把刀子比在脖颈上了哪还有心思考虑其他？古·拉哈争不过英雄，力气也难以取胜，他烦闷地嘟起嘴，目光扫过周边环境，发现生着槲寄生的那棵枫杨树高矮合适，一根树杈正好长在英雄头顶不远处。古·拉哈灵机一动，撒开手转身冲到树干旁，猫魅族基因中独有的矫捷让他快速攀上树枝，悬坐在英雄正上方。  
保持住平衡后，他深吸了口气，将腰脊向后仰靠，一副摇摇欲坠的样子。英雄险些惊呼出声，他张开怀抱去接应随时都会摔下来的红发猫魅青年，却没料到这举动正中了古·拉哈的下怀。他眯眼对准位置，上肢放松后荡的同时双腿绷紧发力弯成钩形，头朝下反挂在了树杈上，一束绚烂明媚的洋红色发辫随风飘摆，翩然落在英雄眼中的海平面上。  
英雄愕然，在半空中摇荡的古·拉哈撞进他张开的怀抱中。严格意义上讲，那是古·拉哈·提亚的初吻，从未有人指导过他要如何接吻，只好顺从本能和曾经所见紧闭双眼将唇瓣贴上去，在英雄的唇角点下轻快一吻。殊不知那与其说是“亲吻”，不如说是四瓣嘴唇无意间相互碰撞到了一起，毫无浪漫之感。处在震惊中的英雄甚至没来得及合眼，插曲就被休止符强行打断，一切戛然而止。  
或许只是错觉，双唇分离时，古·拉哈感觉英雄似乎有向前追赶的迹象。粗粝翘皮的唇瞬息迎合，又很快后退，结束了这枚短促并充满玩笑意味的亲吻。  
即使只有片刻，唇部柔软的触感仍让古·拉哈的脑子一片混乱，他呆滞地眨眼，先前准备好化解尴尬的逗趣话含在舌下，临到事上却半个字也吐不出来。英雄腼腆中夹杂着宠溺的笑容在眼底回荡，古·拉哈喉口发干，浑身的力气都在他的笑容中瓦解，就连紧勾住树杈保持稳定的双腿也松弛下来。当古·拉哈意识到身体正在被引力拉扯着逐步下坠已为时已晚，他慌乱地伸手试图获救，接着腕骨被一股力量牵引，身体倾斜，腰杆结结实实落入柔软的臂弯中。  
噗通坠地的巨响惊醒了两颗悄然萌芽的年轻心脏，周边嘈杂的议论声重新钻进耳廓，吵得人脑仁突突跳疼。英雄拍了拍古·拉哈的背脊，示意他尽快站起来，不然被这样压在地面实在难以动弹。先前寄宿在树枝上的槲寄生也因为骚乱松动，树叶落在古·拉哈的额发前，调皮地遮住他的视线。  
英雄窃笑出声，神情不知何时恢复了常态，看上去晴朗豁达。他抬手帮古·拉哈拍下落叶，而后起身走到书铺前，掏出钱袋，数出五枚金币买下了古·拉哈想要的诗集。英雄郑重地走到古·拉哈面前，把书籍连同那片落下来的槲寄生一同塞在了他怀里。  
“喏，星芒节礼物。”  
古·拉哈还未来得及道谢，英雄突然收手，连同礼物一起藏在了背后：“在收下礼物前，你要回答我一个问题。”  
“嗯？你说。”  
“你愿意和不喜欢的人亲吻吗？”  
仍然是那个问题，古·拉哈侧头思索，数秒后他重新望向英雄的眼睛，口吻异常慎重：“不愿意。”  
英雄的笑容在霓虹灯下愈发明媚，他眨眨眼，灯光与星辉顺势溜了进去，在绀色中交融相错，竟比米·凯特广场中央的星芒树还要璀璨夺目。  
一片嘈杂声中，古·拉哈似乎听到英雄的低声絮语，他在说：“我也是。”  
  
谁都不愿意与不喜欢的人亲吻，与人们喜爱在愚人节对心上人表明心意相同，星芒节的槲寄生在这时显然成为了一个极好的由头。两情相悦却耻于说爱的男男女女在象征幸福的常青叶下拥抱亲吻，以传统与巧合为借口述说情爱，哪怕最终只是一厢情愿，彼此也不会难堪到下不来台面。水晶都情窦初开的年轻人们也各自怀有小心思，尤其发现雷克兰德的紫叶林中也有槲寄生的影子，便将其采下，与其他随手摘来的常青植物一同装饰在水晶都的街巷回廊中。  
形势所趋下，英雄临时化作星芒节的守护者，他将包囊中常备的烟花糖果分发给孩子们，攀爬上水晶都最高的天台装点彩灯绿植，忙得不可开交，诺弗兰特第一任星芒节形象大使的头衔自然落在了对节日稍有了解的水晶公身上。水晶公本想以事物没处理完为由推脱，却被莱楠看穿了本意没能得逞，只好无奈穿戴上英雄特意带来的星芒帽，符合星芒老人形象的蓬松胡须也一并挂在了脸上以迎合节日氛围。  
英雄严肃地点点头，对星芒老人打扮的水晶公竖起大拇指：“很好，很符合你一天到晚念叨的老年人形象。”  
除了苦笑着接受赞美，水晶公再也想不到第二种选择。  
虽然职称响亮，形象大使的工作却没什么复杂的。“盛装打扮”的水晶公如往常一样四处游走，本想趁早卸任，却不知是谁透露了他懂得乐理的秘密，中途被年轻人临时凑成的唱诗班拦住，硬着头皮教他们识乐谱、唱音阶。  
英雄的到来打断了水晶公的音乐课，他自觉后退让开道路，杵在旁边的树荫后安静注视着被人群簇拥的大英雄。光之战士见状快步走到他身边，拿出最后一束槲寄生挂在他身旁，并撞了下水晶公的肩膀，示意他已经可以把碍事的假胡须取下来了。“这么多年过去了，看来你还没完全丢掉曾经的爱好。”他打趣道。  
“有些东西，想忘掉也不是那么容易的。”  
“那你为什么总是回避我的主动接触，难道在这边生活太忙碌，不小心把原初世界的恋人给忘了？”  
“什么恋人？”水晶公惊愕地张开嘴，大到可以塞下一整个仙子苹果，“我们？什么？恋人？”  
“看吧你果然忘了。”英雄失落地叹息出声，“唉，我还以为已经足够明显了，难道你以为当时那个问题是白问的？还是……”英雄的嗓音愈发低沉沙哑，他凑到水晶公耳边，唇角溢出的热气拂上绯红猫耳，一直吹进心窝里。  
“你真的以为我会躲不开？”  
世界骤然安静了。  
没有谁愿意与不喜欢的人亲吻，如果是心上人，主动献出双唇也是心悦诚服。  
回忆与现实偶然相逢，停留在格里达尼亚飞雪下的往事在眼前重现，英雄在寒风中冻红的鼻尖抽抽着，双颊舒展，他对他笑了出来。多年锤炼让英雄的面容逐渐沧桑，却丝毫没有改变他纯粹特别的笑容，很少有成年人像他这样用眼睛，而不是用嘴角来笑。  
水晶公只觉得头晕目眩，他迷迷糊糊地摘下槲寄生，高举在自己与英雄之间。就算只是一厢情愿，也可以用槲寄生的传统为借口，水晶公胡乱地想着，惶恐夹杂着甜蜜不断从他的心底涌上来。他终于再也按耐不住心中的期待与欣喜，垫脚尖，合上眼，仰头去够英雄的双唇。这次，谁也没有手忙脚乱，谁也没有临阵脱逃，英雄弯腰迎上去，唇瓣轻柔地叠在一起，于寒风中交换着尘封百年的情愫。  
吻了一阵子，水晶公浑身发毛，尾巴也开始不安地来回摇摆。他总觉得有双眼睛在暗中观察两人，于是稍稍咪开一缝眼睛，还未来得及自己查探，就掉进了光之战士的眼底。他险些惊呼出声，慌乱地推开英雄，猫耳高竖，毛发炸开，弓着腰向英雄这边生气地看过来，像一只受了惊的猫。  
“抱歉抱歉。”英雄哈哈笑起来，“你刚才视死如归的表情实在太有趣了，没忍住多看了几眼。”  
“你、这多毁气氛啊！”  
“别激动，我保证下次会好好闭上眼。”  
“下次？”  
“嗯，下次。”  
他们重新窒息在亲吻中，控制不住地凑近对方开始拥抱，分开，再次接吻，循环往复。干燥的嘴唇在亲吻中迅速柔软和潮湿了起来，他们额头相抵，冰凉的脸庞因为贴合而回暖，发红的鼻尖亲昵地触碰，心脏怦怦跳动，好像身体内有一只欲飞的鸟儿在扑着翅膀。  
水晶公双眼微启，英雄如所应许的那样眼睑紧闭。于是，他也重新合上了眼，放任身心沉醉在浓稠甜美的爱情里。  
不远处，轻盈欢快的节日颂歌缓缓响起，空气里飘荡着皮革、甘草、烟花、烘烤姜饼人的味道。  
星芒节，飘雪与槲寄生。  
生命就像槲砾果那样圆满、鲜活、幸福。  
  
END


End file.
